villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madame Gasket
Madame Gasket is the true main antagonist of the 2005 animated film, Robots. '' She was voiced by Jim Broadbent. Personality She is also known for being manipulative, greedy, and evil. Despite her evil nature, she does genuinely love her son Phineas T. Ratchet, even giving him a heart-shaped picture with herself on it. Role Madame Gasket runs the Chop Shop: a massive factory where discarded metal and outmoded robots are collected, recycled, and recirculated. In order to increase her profits, she had her son Ratchet take control of Bigweld Industries, the world's sole provider of spare robot parts (for some odd reason) and have it instead distribute upgrades (which for another odd reason, seems to be more profitable). through this, she intended to render the city's lower class population outmoded and (presumably) resell the resulting scrap metal to upgrade manufacturers. As a mother, she is very fond of (if not somewhat mean-spirited to) to Ratchet. In the film's climax, in an epic battle with Bigweld, Rodney, and the others; she was about to order her armies of Chop Shop workers and giant sweepers to attack the protagonists when Piper came to the rescue with all the outmodes Rodney had repaired prior. During the battle as Gasket's army is being defeated, she tries to finish Bigweld off, but he is rescued by Rodney. Gasket then battles Wonderbot, but is overpowered and thrown into a slag pot and into the melting furnace. When the pot swings out of the furnace, Madame Gasket is nowhere to be seen and has perished in the furnace, much to Ratchet's horror. Gallery Madame-Gasket-robots-2005-25402994-1753-1764.jpg|Madame Gasket's Design Chop Shop.png|Madame Gasket's Evil Grin Gasket and Ratchet.png|"Think what it would mean. Not Bigweld Industries, ''Ratchett Industries!" Crush Him.png|Madame Gasket's Evil Stare Gasket.png|Madame Gasket Rising to Power I try.png|" (Bigweld: Gasket you're a sick twisted evil robot!) I try" Madame Gasket .png|Madame Gasket's Evil Laugh Victory.png|Victory is Gasket's... Or not.png|...or not Gasket's death.png|Madame Gasket's death Trivia *It is unknown why or how she became evil or why she is against outmodes, especially since she herself is an outmode. It's possible that she was separated from the rest of the outmodes, eventually becoming a "sick, twisted evil robot", similar to how the ''Indominus rex'''' from Jurassic World'' was separated from the rest of the dinosaurs and became evil. *Despite being a female, she is voiced by the male voice actor, Jim Broadbent. *She is very similar to Mrs. Lovett from Sweeney Todd. * Her relationship with Ratchet is similar to Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming in the movie Shrek 2, where the mother is the main antagonist and the son is the secondary. Also, the mother dies, but the son survives. However, unlike Ratchet, Prince Charming would later die in the movie Shrek the Third. *Although Ratchet drove the plot of the film, Gasket is the true main villain because she had bigger plans and is revealed to be Ratchet's mother. She is also the true mastermind behind the film's primary threat, treated her son like her apprentice, used her slaves like puppets and somewhat put Ratchet's father in chains (unseen). Category:Robots Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Parents Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Maternal Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Kidnapper Category:Beldam Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Sociopaths Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyers Category:Child Murderer Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Comedic Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Gaolers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Married Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Polluters Category:Control Freaks Category:Torturer Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Thief Category:Successful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Strategic Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Psychological Abusers